


A Fluffy, Soft Release

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Within the Goddess' Watchful Eyes [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Hylian/Rito Relations, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Who would’ve thought that sneaking away from her post would be so beneficial?





	A Fluffy, Soft Release

_‘Okay new rule; stop going up to women that are looking out from a outcropping, especially at night.’_

Indeed, this was the third time that such a scenario had led to this outcome; him half-naked with some desperately shameless member of the fairer sex. However, unlike his other experiences, this one traded skin for feathers and lips for a beak. In addition, she towered over him by quite a ways, which had the bonus of letting him be just at eye level with her lovely, fluffy chest. Thankfully, even despite the differences of her physiology from what he was used to, there was a vital part that was still compatible. And Farore in heaven did she taste DELICIOUS.

 

Cecili let out a cry that quickly was drowned out from the howling winds. While that blasted beast Vah Medoh had robbed her people of their joy of flight, she was now praising the ancient machine for the chaotic winds that buffeted around her village. It allowed her to sing her partners praises in the sweet chirping voice that the ladies of the Rito were blessed with, all without the fear of attracting attention. And sing she did as Link’s tongue penetrated deeper into her needy sex, eliciting her to squeeze her exposed feathered bosom in response. Who would’ve thought that stealing away from her post at the Inn would lead to such a pleasurable meeting?

 

Link had quite literally crashed at the entrance of her inn from the Hebra South Summit in the north. Having risked the tumultuous winds that were created by Vah Medoh after the beast had destroyed the bridge to the village, it was a miracle he’d even made it to the isolated rocky shelf at all. Cecili had opened up her inn to him as he recovered from his near-death state and served as his temporary quarters as he gathered information on how best to confront the former guardian of her tribe. She was certain that her presence would not be missed from her one patron after a long day of training and thought she’d be back in only a few hours. It was quite the surprise when the Hylian had come to her with concern, and her frustrations at the current hell she suffered made her assertive. Now she was on her back with her clothes open being eaten out by a near-perfect stranger.

 

“twee…Link, don’t you dare stop!” the innkeeper pleaded as his tongue reached one her g-spots, eliciting more trills of joy. This must’ve been what Amali was pining for; what the mother of five constantly complained about losing with the absence of her mate. As a fledgling that had been sheltered since hatching, Cecili could now see what the appeal of it was and how much it must hurt to be denied. But she was still eager to experience the true pleasures that sex would bring, and it would only be a matter of time for her to grow impatient even with her partner’s formidable tongue work…

 

While Link was of course delighting in sampling Cecili, he was also enraptured with her soft, heavenly, down. He had enjoyed the taut muscled Rola or Clavia’s smooth, slightly loose skin, but there was something about a Rito’s fluffy feathers that was driving him wild. He hadn’t gotten the chance to try the Rito-down bed at the inn, but if THIS is what Cecili was offering, then he doubted he’d ever choose a plain mattress ever again…

 

“I can’t…I’m gonna…” The lovely Rito was so addled with pleasure she couldn’t even form a complete sentence, only able to babble out a basic sign that her release was near. Link doubled his efforts and brought one of his hands into the mix, using his fingers to caress and pinch her exposed clitoris. That proved to be the last straw, as Cecili wrapped her taloned legs around Link’s torso and climaxed with a sharp cry. Said screams were quickly lost in the howling winds, leaving the nearby villagers none the wiser. Her Hylian partner meanwhile lapped up the sweet necter, partially to keep from drowning, but mostly to enjoy the taste of her essence.

 

Slowly the innkeeper came back down from her sexual high and released Link, letting the man stumble back as he gasped for air. He looked down to see that her feet had broken his skin; leaving thin, shallow cuts down his abs. He looked up to see that somehow she ended up laying flat on her chest. From there, she savored the feeling of cold stone on her sensitive breasts as her back and tail was exposed to the wind. Her exposed slit peeking from between the feathers of her ass had an effect on they Hylian as he felt his dick harden, even as he reached for the belt of his trousers…

 

Cecili didn’t even notice her partner’s actions, more focused on the euphoric high she was gliding from as her feathered thighs rubbed together. She’d lost her undergarment sometime during their tryst, but didn’t spare much of a thought as to where it could’ve gone. All she knew was that Link had tossed them somewhere off the rocky steppe she was writhing on. The Rito was, at the moment, content to let the world pass by and enjoy the aftermath when she felt a weight on her back. She turned her tired head and gazed at her now-bottomless partner, seeing his own privates for the first time. The sight of such an intimidating cock helped to jump-start her faculties.

 

“Are you... are you going to put that inside? Will it even… even fit?” the innkeeper panted out, her exhaustion quickly being replaced with concern and… excitement? The shorter man simply nodded and stroked her tail feathers, sending an electric sensation up her hollow spine. But it was as he started to rub the head of his dick against her soaking snatch that made any form of hesitation or regret vanish, replaced with a desire to fuck. With his intentions now clear and her mind made up, Cecili could only swallow and beg for him to continue. “Go on then; stuff me.” She cooed.

 

Link honored her submission and breached her outer lips, sliding into the juicy canals before he experienced something new; a barrier that he’d not encountered yet in his previous trysts. His curiosity briefly overcoming his lust, the amnesiac prodded at the surprisingly elastic wall, driving poor Cecili mad with pain and pleasure. However since Link was facing her back, he couldn’t see her face or the tears that were now falling from her eyes.

 

“P-p-please stop playing with mu-my hymen. Jus-ju-just break it.” She pleaded. The erotic torment she was being forced to endure made it nearly impossible to speak, let alone make her grievance heard. Thankfully, Link did manage to hear her over the constant winds and eased off just long enough for the scarlet Rito to take a sigh of relief, preparing her for the sharp pain she was due. But even if she had years to brace herself, it still wouldn’t be long enough to overcome the hell that she felt as her partner thrust in and broke the sensitive membrane. For the second time that night, she screeched in such a way that it was doubtful even Vah Medoh’s winds could mask it. But this time was from pain, as her sign of virginity was irreparably torn asunder and forever taking her from the innocence of youth…

 

Link held himself against her writhing body, keeping from thrusting and causing her further discomfort. The feeling of her blood on his cock wasn’t exactly a pleasant sensation, but at least now he could practically sink into her soft feathery back. Carefully so as to not agitate her pained condition, he lifted his arms to her sprayed shoulders and started to rub his hands all over her crimson plumage, rolling her muscles and relieving the stress she didn’t even know she had. This action had an unforeseen consequence as the shudder that went through Cecili’s body caused her tail to swipe across the Hylian’s abs and pecs, eliciting his own shudder of bliss as she dusted his chest. Farore’s blessing, his attempt to massage her made the pain dissipate and soon she was squirming at the sensation of his cock filling her, wanting more.

 

Taking her fidgeting as a sign to continue, Link began to methodically thrust, rubbing the head of his cock over those same egregious spots his tongue had just probed. Cecili’s melodic voice let her approval be known as she felt her chest grow sore from rubbing against the rock. To alleviate this, she tried to prop herself up on her forearms, being aided in this endeavor by Link raising his own body to let her move in compensation. With her swinging breasts now in reach, he snaked one hand to playfully grab the sack of feather-covered flesh while his other hand instead wrapped around her waist.

 

“Tweeeee! Faster!” she panted out, pushing herself against his thrusts. Link honored her request by increasing his tempo, pistoning in and out of her gushing pussy at an accelerated rate. His hands reached her covered nipples and tried to roll it, eliciting a hiss of pain from her that had him cease all movement. “I-I’m fine; just sore for earlier. Keep going.” She insisted, giving him consent to resume, making it clear what her boundaries were. But Link had other ideas first and wanted a change of pace. He grabbed both of her breasts (being careful to avoid her nipples this time despite them still being concealed from his view), planted his knees firmly on the ground, and carefully bent backwards, lifting her over him without ever releasing his cock’s hold on her.

 

Cecili was thrown for a loop at the Hylian’s actions and nearly slipped as her feet now had to support her weight, but managed to keep herself propped up thanks to her wings, feet, and his knees. As she felt his chest on her exposed back, she tried to resume their previous pace. But in this new position, she wasn’t really able to do more than roll her hips, meaning it would be his whim of their speed and reach. Thankfully for both their sakes, Link wasn’t one to lord his power over others, and it wasn’t long before he was giving her more of that stimulation she so desperately needed.

 

“My… my chest. Please pi-pinch my nip-PLES!” Her wish was granted before she even finished her labored request. As the Hylian’s coarse hands palmed her erect nubs, Cecili threw back her head and let out a cry that MUST’VE broken the harsh winds that chocked the village. But she didn’t care; how could she keep herself from showing just how GOOD this was? How could she be expected to stay silent about the man that was opening her eyes to world she’d been missing all this time?!

 

Link kept up his rhythm, occasionally breaking pace to keep things interesting by slowing down or even giving a particularly hard thrust. Sometimes he would key his hands to push down on her breasts as he buried himself in her snatch, or just erratically knead them like dough while his pelvis acted with no tandem. The Rito didn’t care; her mind was already fogged over with the sheer level of pleasure and ecstasy her body had been brought to to waste time thinking about what was happening. It was merely instinct that locked her arms in place to keep her from collapsing into the Hylian’s chest as he continued to fuck her. She was so lost in her sexual haze she barely registered when he had pulled out of her.

 

 

“Wha-?! Why did you-Eep!” Cecili’s protests died on her beak as Link wrapped his arms around her stomach and rolled her body over. Now on top of her, the innkeeper feared that he would be pushing her chest into the rock again, overriding her pleasure with that earlier pain. However, Link continued to twist her body beneath his until she was on her back; a far more comfortable outcome, yet not one she would’ve considered. But any further thoughts were purged from her mind as he penetrated her once again. Now joined in what many Hylians would consider a ‘traditional’ mating act, the man took his chances with craning his head up, capturing one of her swaying breasts in his mouth.

 

How many tricks did he have up his sleeves?! Every new action he took against her just drove her higher and higher into the euphoric skies. Cecili gripped his blond head with one of her wings, using the other one to reach down and brush her clit. This two-pronged assault was the final catalyst to push her over the edge, and she let out one last shrill cry as her world turned white…

 

Link heard her screech in his battered ears and felt her velvet tunnels constrict his cock. With a last, labored push, he forced his dick all the way up to the hilt, releasing his seed into her eager womb. This action just caused her to tighten even more, eliciting him to bite down on her nipple and cause her cry to grow higher in pitch. It was quite likely that there was at least SOMEONE that heard them over the roaring winds caused by Vah Medoh, but the duo were too far gone to even care. Link felt his body give out as the past hour of strenuous activity, coupled with his own injuries, finally forced him to succumb…

 

Cecili felt her dry throat, protesting its constant usage, first. Followed by the sensation of her over-extended talons and wings, and wrapped up by her vision returning, exposing the dark skies and chaotic sweeping winds that was the norm of their surroundings. There were many questions that were forming in her addled mind; was what they’d done love? Was she bearing his child, COULD she even bear a Hylian child? What was that constant racket…oh wait it was the storm. One question resolved; that was good enough for her. Still panting, she aimed her sights down at the unconscious man still buried in her snatch. Despite her exhaustion, she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

 

“I didn’t even get a chance to use my beak… Ah well, there’s always next time I suppose.” Cecili decided as she basked in the afterglow and enjoyed the warm feeling of Link’s body and fluids leaking out of her used and pleased canal. Even with Vah Medoh still hovering overhead and the harsh winds surrounding their village, Cecili felt her own eyes flutter shut as the blustering gales registered as little more than zephyrs in her tired ears.

 

As the Hylian dozed on her soft, slick down and the Rito slept in the pool of their union, they both were unaware of the unceasing gaze of Hylia through the trees; ever present, ever-watching…

 

///\\(_v_)/\\\\\                                                                                                                                                                                    ///\\(_v_)/\\\\\

**Author's Note:**

> 'Fun' Fact - I pretty much re-wrote this over the past two days because I felt the initial finalized draft was a bit too dry and sterile. Also I had a line at the very top of the document reminding me how to write her name since I kept forgetting...
> 
> So Link’s adventure has begun at the foot of Vah Medoh. I’d like to thank Mordin for being my most consistent supporter… as well as the only one that responded to my offer to pick where to go. So Rito it is: hope it was to your liking, dude/tte. I've pretty much worked out a rough 'timeline' of how I want the events of each village to go, but I need to make a few things clear first.
> 
> Here’s the thing; now that Link has started Vah Medoh, he won’t leave Rito Village until he’s conquered the beast. This will go for the rest of the beasts as well. Now I’m not saying that EVERY girl will be done before the Divine Beast; on the contrary, there’s only one more Rito that will be done before we can move back to either Kakariko, Hateno, or even make our way to starting Tarrey Town or Lurelin. After one or two from there, it’s on to Zora Domain or Gerudo Town. Each town will have its own continuity within the confines of its residents; but outside of that they can happen in any order really. I’ll be leaving things up to the comments, but I will tell you that if anyone’s interested in a longer story like Arrows, it’d be in your best interest to leg it to Zora Domain, since those long-form stories DO have a chronological connection to each other and need to happen in order, both with each other and with the towns themselves. But hey, much like Breath of the Wild, it is really all up to you; if you want more short-form fuckfests, that's alright with me. Less time working on background and dialogue and means I can focus more on the dirty deeds…
> 
> Anyway that's all for now; It would be great if anyone that leaves a kudo could also drop a comment just telling me what they think, what they want to see, or most importantly; HOW I can get better. Till next time.


End file.
